finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI timeline
Golden Age of the Ancients *The powerful Zilart rule Vana'diel and build the celestial capital of Al'taieu. *Powerless children are born and outcast. Called the Kuluu, they develop their own nation and learn to control Avatars. They build the city of Sarutabaruta. *The Zilart subjugate the Kuluu and close the gateway to Al’taieu. *Zilart princes Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut build the floating city of Tu'lia, the palace of Fei'Yin, the 3 crags and Drogaroga's Spine, a power core on Qufim Island, and Ro'Maeve in order to gain access to paradise. *The Zilart open the portal and unleash the Terrestrial Avatars, lead by the Wyrmking Bahamut. During the battle between the two forces the Zilart are betrayed by the Dawn Maidens and the Kuluu. Lead by Yve'noile and Grav'iton they destroy the palace of Fei'Yin causing a power backup that results in an explosion that devastates the entire planet. *The magic power of the blast causes various evolutions to occur in several beasts and golems. Age of Beasts *The Orcs, Yagudo, Quadav, Anticans, Gigas, the Sahagins, and the Goblins and Moblins form civilizations around the globe. *The Galka, Mithra and the Tarutaru arise to combat these “beastmen”. *The Galka are defeated by the Anitcans and are forced to abandon their capital. *The Tarutaru find and build the country of Windurst and spread into four Tarutaru tribes while under conflict with the Yagudo. 219 *A young Tarutaru named Rimilala ventures into the Inner Horutoto Ruins. As she journeys she comes upon a fountain where the power of magic is bestowed upon her by the Terrestrial Avatar Fenrir. She then makes her way out of the ruins and goes back to Windurst, where she shares her newfound knowledge and wisdom with her people. Becoming the first Star Sibyl. Age of Magic *Du'Dha is born. 250 *Du'Dha becomes the king of the Quadav. 274 *Tukuku is born. 277/278 *At the age of three, Tukuku unconsciously casts her first black magic spell, unwittingly incinerating her own home. Recognized for her skill in magic, Tukuku is summoned as an apprentice scribe in the service of Star Sibyl Tabilolo. 290 *The advent of magic escalates conflicts between the four Tarutaru tribes. *Star Sibyl Tabilolo dies. *Tukuku becomes the new Star Sibyl, however no Tarutaru chieftains attended the rite of succession. 291 *The Quadav launch an offensive on the Coumlaud . *The Quadav are victorious against the Coumlaud in Derfland. 294 *Tukuku appears at the site of a major battle between two Tarutaru tribal alliances, and casts a powerful spell that stuns both sides of the conflict and stops the battle. *Gathering the four chieftains, after three days and three nights of negotiations, the Federation of Windurst is established under Tukuku’s influence. 298 *Tukuku dies. 342 *Lungo-Nango is born. 3??-373 *Lungo-Nango discovers his talent as a Beastmaster and becomes a Combat Caster after a fallout with Windurst's School of Magic. *Lungo-Nango is promoted to the position of Master Caster and Magistrate over the region of Norvallen. *Lungo-Nango petitions to the Parliament of Patriarchs for the subjugation of the Elvaan tribes who laid waste to the Norvallen region. *Lungo-Nango builds an army to deal with Elvaan insurgents. *Lungo-Nango pens a work know as the “Grimoire”, a text that would later become an irreplaceable resource of the proponents of the Schultz School of Martial Theory. *Some youthful Mithra, hearing rumours of the Tarutaru, emerge from the islands under the threat of being outcast and settle in Windhurst. *Allied with the Tarutaru, the outcast Mithra build the city of Mhaura. 373 *Lungo-Nango performs a successful invasion of Southern Quon. 373-376 *Lungo-Nango receives the title of Warlock Warlord. *As Warlock Warlord, Lungo-Nango conquers the Quon continent. 371 *Samariri is born. 376 *The Parliament of Patriarchs accuses Lungo-Nango of insubordination and removes him from his post. *Lungo-Nango disappears from the public eye in a state of despondency. *After Lungo-Nango's death, the mages of Windurst narrow their research to the study of pure magic, and Lungo-Nango's magical martial tactics were all but forgotten. 381 *The Elvaan and Quadav Alliance *Chief Lanfeaur d'Oraguille of the San d'Orian Tribe travels to Beadeaux to meet with the Quadav leader, King Du'Dha and forms an alliance between the San d'Orian Tribe and the Quadav. *The Quadav lure the Windurst armies into Pashhow Marshlands, where the united San d'Orian and Quadav forces surround and defeat them. *The Kingdom of San d'Oria is established with Lanfeaur d'Oraguille as its first ruler. *Feeling sorry for the toads that were often trampled on the paths of Windurst Waters, the "frog princess" Samariri used a forbidden spell to increase their size and allow them to walk on two feet. Thus the Poroggo race was born. *After a short period of time, Poroggos mastered the common tongue and began to dabble in the realm of magic. Pandemonium ensues when the inhabitants of Windurst discover their city is being inhabited by the frog-like beastmen. *The Federation military is successful in vanquishing the Poroggos from Windurst. However, they do not succeed in completely wiping out the Poroggo race. 404 *”Frog princess” Samariri dies. *Magic becomes available world-wide, the Tarutaru, out of fear and regret, enter an era of isolation. They close their borders to all but the Mithra. Over time, the once-proud civilization would become more and more out of touch with the rest of the world. Age of Power 4?? *Mayer is born in the Near East. 4?? *Mayer, seduced by the gold rush's promise of easy wealth, stows away on a ship bound for the Quon continent. 4?? *Mayer’s tireless excavations in Gusgen Mines earns him the nickname "Ironman” Mayer. 491 *The Royal Knights of San d'Oria are formed with Fainevlure Ordelle as their first captain. 49? *Mayer’s wife is killed by a San d'Orian soldier. In response Mayer forms a partisan force with his Galka friend, Dalha. 49? *Mayer and his men lure the San d'Orian army into a narrow ravine, where they successfully overwhelm the Elvaan forces. Mayer gains fame and respect among the working class because of this. 494 *The Republic of Bastok is formed and Mayer is elected to a lifelong term as the first President of the Republic of Bastok. 494-503 *Mayer forges diplomatic relations with other countries and drafts the Constitution of the Republic of Bastok. 500 *Realizing that his death is imminent, King Du'Dha begins fasting rites, ordering his policies for the next hundred years to be carved onto his gravestone as an epitaph, thus ensuring that his reign continues despite his physical death. 503 *President Mayer is assassinated by a Galka youth. 524 *A Quadav named Vo'Gho infiltrates King Du'Dha’s chambers and usurps the throne, declaring the former king's death to the kingdom. *King Vo'Gho destroys King Du'Dha's epitaphs and mobilizes the kingdom for conquest and territorial expansion. 542 *Acheufagais R d'Oraguille, the fourth son of King Resviel, is born. 557 *Marelinne R d'Oraguille is born to the sibling of King Resviel. *Both of Marelinne's parents die. She is secretly adopted and raised by the family cook. 558 *Acheufagais personally slays his stepbrother to become the ninth ruler of the Kingdom of San d'Oria. 558-563 *King Acheufagais focuses his efforts on war, leading campaigns against foes such as the Orcs and the Republic of Bastok. Fighting in many battles himself, he is feared by enemies and allies alike as the "Warking." *Ignoring Bastok, the Kingdom of San d'Oria conquers the Quon continent before moving southeast to conquer Windhurst and the eastern continent. *The Federation of Windhurst and the Yagudo unite to fend off the Elvaan conquerors. *Alphollon Tavnazia, the royal vassal, is bestowed title to the conquered southeastern lands and given the task of constructing a fortified city as the front lines of the San d'Orian push south. *The southeastern Elvaan kingdom Marquisate of Tavnazia is formed and the battles for the Sauromugue Campaign begin being planned. *During the conflict to the east the overlooked nation of Bastok attack San d’Oria from the south. *‘’’The Battle of Sauromogue is fought’’’ between the Windhurst alliance and San d’Oria, resulting in the destruction of the eastern San d’Oria forces. 563 *‘’’The First Battle of Konschtat occurs’’’ between the forces of San d'Oria and the Republic of Bastok over the Konschtat Highlands. Lead by Lady Eldie Montiont, San d’Oria wins the battle but with great casualties. *The remaining eastern armies of San d’Oria surrender to the Windhurst alliance. *The Bastok nation discovers firearms and ‘’’the Second Battle of Konschtat’’’ is fought, with victory going to Bastok. 567 *King Acheufagais dies at twenty-five. Rumours of foul play by the aristocrats begin running rampant throughout San d'Oria. *The sudden death of King Acheufagais leads to a dispute over his successor, heightening tensions between regional leaders of San d'Oria. 568 *Marelinne R d'Oraguille’s name surfaces as the rightful successor to the throne, when it was proven she is made the tenth ruler of the Kingdom of San d'Oria. *A new dispute begins over who would be Queen Marelinne's guardian until she is of age. 5?? *Growing weary of the intrigue surrounding her, Queen Marelinne leaves the capital under the pretext of surveying other regions. She never returns to the capital, always issuing her orders from wherever she journeyed. 588 *Queen Marelinne vanishes without a trace, never to be seen or heard from again. ??? *King Raigegue gathers the last of the elite troops and reforms the Royal Knights, in hopes of an attack against Bastok while his brother, Prince Fellenant, creates the Temple Knights and attempts to organize a peace exchange with Bastok and a coupe de tat against his brother. *The coupe de tat is successful however Fellenant receives a vision and steps down from the captured thrown, opting instead to wage a civil war against his brother. Age of Technology UNKNOWN *Economy and trade are opened, built by the new Republic of Bastok, between the three nations (Bastok, Windhurst and San d’Oria) *The first Conquest Evaluation Assembly is held in Jeuno. *The Mithra elect a Chieftainess for the Windhurst tribes and the 5 Tarutaru Ministries are created. *Supervised by Zonpa-Zippa, the Tarutaru create the Cardians and four “Ace” Cardians to help control them. *Control of the Cardians is given to the Optistery minister Karaha-Baruha, who has them explore the tunnels under Windhurst and create another Cardian known as Joker. *Through the use of forbidden magic Karaha-Baruha creates a 6th ministry and gains control of the Terrestrial Avatar Fenrir and disappears. 657 *Friese is born to a peasant family in the Bastok. 6?? *Friese becomes an apprentice to a Galka blacksmith at an early age. 676/677 *Friese's work catches the attention of the chief of the Bastok’s Department of Industry, who set her to the task of helping plan the construction of Bastok’s windmills. 676/677-6?? *Friese earns great fame for her part in the construction of Bastok’s windmills. *During the construction of Bastok's windmills, Friese records her observations of the Quadav and approaches the Republic of Bastok's Department of Mining with her writings. Friese becomes acquainted with the department senator and is appointed as the captain of the newly formed Gold Musketeers. 684 *The Gold Musketeers strike mythril in the Palborough Mountains, in the northern reaches of Gustaberg. 685 *Captain Friese assumes command of the mythril excavations in the Palborough Mountains, decimating the mountains’ Quadav inhabitants using a weapon dubbed the "Dancing Flames". The incident brings enormous wealth to Bastok, but also makes an eternal enemy out of the Quadav. 688 *Gwynham Ironheart is born in Bastok. 698 *Captain Friese dies. 700s *Gwynham Ironheart becomes a sailor on a trading vessel plying the Bastore Sea. 719 *The Federation of Windurst celebrates the 500 year anniversary of Star Sibyl Rimilala's discovery of magic. To commemorate this event, Rimilala Stripeshells are minted in the Federation. 738 *Ginuva is incarnated. 740s *Captain Gwynham Ironheart’s trading vessel sinks. He survives, while the rest of his crew is lost at sea. 748 *An elderly Gwynham Ironheart decides to take up the profession of adventurer and sets out on foot to map all the lands of Vana'diel. *Gwynham Ironheart makes an inscription in a stone off the shore of South Gustaberg to serve as a monument for the beginning of his journey, first surveying his home, Gustaberg. 749 *While surveying North Gustaberg, Gwynham Ironheart pays his respects to the pioneers that dug the Palborough Mines. *Gwynham Ironheart journeys to Drachenfall, in the depths of North Gustaberg. While there, he makes an inscription in a stone behind a waterfall and spends the night there drinking to the nameless Galkan heroes who lost their lives in the Palborough Mines. 750 *While making his map of the Konschtat Highlands, Gwynham Ironheart carves an inscription into a slab of stone inside a cave in the central part of the highlands. On it, he tells of the trading that goes on between Bastok and San d'Oria within the highlands. 751 *While making his map of East Ronfaure, Gwynham Ironheart decides to attend San d'Oria’s Autumn Hunting Festival. However, despite the fact that he found the event to be grand, he grew bored of it upon realizing that all there was to hunt were wild sheep and rams because all the other animals in the forests of Ronfaure had been hunted to extinction. Later, he leaves an inscription on a slab of stone in the southern area of East Ronfaure telling of his time at the Autumn Hunting Festival as well the potential damage that may be done to Ronfaure's eco-system due to extensive Elvaan hunting and introduction of new animals into the environment. 755 *While surveying Jugner Forest, Gwynham Ironheart's Chocobo, Morten, finds a King Truffle, a prize ingredient that he thought to be only a legend. He records this event on a stone slab in a cave in the southern part of the forest. *The first known recording of a traveler encountering a Treant is made. 757 *While mapping out Rolanberry Fields, Gwynham Ironheart makes an inscription on stone slab in the southeastern part of the area, explaining the importance of Rolanberries. 759 *During his survey of Batallia Downs, a place believed to be the cradle of modern civilization in Vana'diel, Gwynham Ironheart journeys to an island off the south shore of the area. It is here that he leaves an inscription on a stone slab explaining the significance of the area, and of life itself. 761 *Gwynham Ironheart returns to the Kingdom of San d'Oria for the first time in ten years. He is shocked at the sight of Orcs warriors roaming far south of their land, and even more shocked to find out that the Elvaan knights don't consider them a threat. He later leaves an inscription on a stone slab in the southern forests of West Ronfaure, telling of the Elvaan lack of concern for the situation and predicting that someday thousands of orcs will bring war to the kingdom. ??? *A tournament known as Conflict is created but later shut down due to the anger it created. 765 *Gwynham Ironheart dies at the hands of Orc marauders while exploring the northern region of Valdeaunia. He is buried in Valdeaunia by his Elvaan rival, Lord Torresapet B Ordelle. 768 *Erpalacion B Chanoix is born. 782 *Agents of East San d'Oria murder the King of San d'Oria. Ranperre R d'Orguille inherits his father's throne and becomes the twenty-fourth ruler of San d'Oria. 784/785 *Having studied under the tutelage of a Dragoon veteran, a young Erpalacion B Chanoix is conferred the rank of Master Dragoon. 786 *General Erpalacion B Chanoix earns recognition in his homeland of San d'Oria and beyond for his achievements in the Elshimo campaign. 7?? *General Erpalacion B Chanoix is selected to become the general of the San d'Orian Royal Knights, becoming the youngest general recorded. 7?? *After ten years of fighting, King Ranperre subdued the East San d'Orian forces and put an end to the civil conflict. *King Ranperre sends his sword , the Lightbringer, to the Marquisate of Tavnazia as a sign of peace. 808 *The book Ten Timeless Tales of Tradition is published by Federation Publishing. This is possibly one of the earliest writings which tell the legend of the Starlight Celebration. 812 *The Seventh Yagudo War begins when Nee Lufa the Manifest leads the Yagudo Theomilitary against the Federal Forces of Windurst in West Sarutabaruta. 816 *General Erpalacion B Chanoix disappears while returning from an overseas expedition. *Although his body is never recovered, a state funeral is held for General Chanoix, who was referred to as the "Last Dragoon". 820 *Doggvdegg is born. 824 *Azima is born. 82? *Having successfully taken over West Sarutabaruta, the Seventh Yagudo War ends with the Yagudo being successful in their conquest. 827 *Tzee Xicu is born to a militaristic Yagudo farming household. *Tzee Xicu's family is scattered just days after her birth in a night raid by the Federal Forces of Windurst. The young Tzee Xicu is then raised by a Mithra beastmaster from the Windurstian forces. 830 *Kam'lanaut claims to have been born in this year. *King Ranperre defeats the black dragon, Vrtra. Instead of slaying the dragon, King Ranperre agrees to let him live under the condition that he guard his tomb after he died. 831 *Tzee Xicu manages to escape from Windurst and return to Giddeus, the Yagudo stronghold in West Sarutabaruta. However, she cannot understand the language of the Yagudo and is interrogated for deviance, a crime punishable by death. *The head of the Divine Inspirers hears Tzee Xicu's voice and argues fervently to save her life. 832 *King Ranperre dies. *King Grantieul R d'Orguille becomes the twenty-fifth ruler of San d'Oria. *King Ranperre is put to rest in an expansive tomb located on the borders of West Ronfaure. It is supposedly guarded by Vrtra. 835 *Karaha-Baruha is born. *Valaineral R Davilles is born. *Elivira Gogol is born. *Dalzakk is born. 837 *Choh Moui is born. 843 *Haja Zhwan is born. 8?? *Tzee Xicu becomes a member of the Divine Inspirers. 8?? *Having become famous for her singing, Tzee Xicu is declared the new Manifest, the divine incarnate, by Soo Luma the Manifest. 851 *During a royal hunt, King Grantieul is slain by Doggvdegg, along with his retinue of ten bodyguards. *Destin R d'Orguille becomes the twenty-sixth ruler of San d'Oria. *Doggvdegg's name becomes public knowledge after an Eastern San d'Orian dissident is arrested for planning King Grantieul's assassination, and forced to reveal the full details of the crime. 852 *Jakoh Wahcondalo is born. *An expedition team consisting of Raogrimm, Cornelia, and Ulrich, of Bastok; Francmage of San d'Oria; and Iru-Kuiru and Yow Rabntah of Windurst, set out from San d'Oria on a journey to the northlands. *As the expedition team ventures through Beaucedine Glacier, Ulrich attempts to murder Raogrimm only to kill Cornelia instead. Shocked at what he had done, Ulrich flees, leaving Raogrimm behind as he mourns the loss of the woman he loved. Ulrich tells the rest of the group that Raogrimm and Cornelia had fallen from a cliff. Having lost two of their comrades, finding nothing of interest, and facing the potential threat of the worsening weather conditions, the expedition is called off and the group leaves the northlands. *Shortly after their failed expedition to the northlands, three of the four remaining members of the expedition--Francmage, Iru-Kuiru, and Rabntah--are murdered under mysterious circumstances. No evidence pertaining to the identity of the culprit is found. 855 *The brothers Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche are found drifting at sea by a fishing boat, claiming that they had been on a merchant's vessel to Windurst which had capsized due to rough weather. *Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche are taken to Jeuno. *Kam'lanaut introduces the ancient art of crystal synthesis to the masses in Jeuno. *Kam'lanaut begins to liberally teach his methods of crystal synthesis to all those who are willing to learn. *Crystal synthesis brings about a rapid industrial revolution, which loads Jeuno's banks with Gil and makes Kam'lanaut an object of veneration for the masses. *A mysterious entity, known as the Shadow Lord, arrives in the land of Valdeaunia with Demons at his command. 856 *Kam'lanaut is selected as Jeuno's representative, with immense financial backing. 857 *The ferry route 1 Byne Bill is opened between Mhaura and Selbina. 858 *Valaineral R Davilles is bestowed the title of duke and is charged with the command of the Royal Guard. *The War of the Savages begins when the Orc Empire clashes with the armies of the Shadow Lord. Doggdvegg becomes captain of the Bloodwing Horde during this time. *After slaying over 300 demons on the battlefield, Doggvdegg is captured and incarcerated in the dungeons of Castle Zvahl. *An army of beastmen led by the Shadow Lord swarms the continent of Mindartia and presses for obedience from the Yagudo Theomilitary. *Abandoning her initial plans of revolt after seeing the overwhelming strength of the Shadow Lord's forces, Tzee Xicu the Manifest decides to pledge her loyalty to the Shadow Lord. 859 *An assembly is held in Jeuno with the San d'Orian King, the President, and the Representative of Windurst’s Parliament of Patriarchs. They express their thankfulness to [[Kam'lanaut] for working together with them for technological development and, with their joint signatures, recognized Jeuno as a duchy. Although in reality, this was done to keep Jeuno's continuously-growing economic power in check. *The Duchy of Jeuno is established, with Kam'lanaut as its first archduke. *Doggvdegg is released from the dungeons of Castle Zvahl and returns to the Bloodwing Horde, which is now the Orcish arm of the Shadow Lord's army. *Doggvdegg is promoted to the position of commander of the Shadow Lord's army. 860 *Elivira Gogol is promoted to captain of the Gold Musketeers. The Crystal War 862 *The Crystal War Begins *The Battle of Jugner **The Orcish Army lures the San d'Orian Royal Knights into Jugner Forest and decimates their ranks with ambush tactics. *The Siege of the Kingdom of San d'Oria: **Commander Doggvdegg leads the Orcish army in an invasion of Ronfaure, laying siege to San d'Oria's capital over the next three weeks. *The Battle of Bastok **Having tunneled through the mines from the north, the Quadav begin launching attacks in the heart of Bastok territory. **The Antica begin to make their way to Bastok through the ancient tunnels the Galka had used to evacuate their ancient homelands. **The Bastok forces seal off the tunnels and mines leading to Zepwell Island, thus halting the Antica's advance on the mainland, and force the Quadav back where they would resort to launching an attack on the heavily fortified highlands instead of central Bastok. The plan succeeds, but countless Galka and Hume]]s lose their lives in the process. *Amassing their forces in Castle Oztroja in the Meriphataud Mountains, the Yagudo take control of the pass through the mountains, making it impossible for any forces to get in or out of Mindartia by land. *In an effort to aid Windhurst, 500 of the greatest San d'Orian Knights offer to venture through the beastmen forces and into Sauromugue Campaign. *In Sauromugue Campaign, the San d'Orian Knights set up their base in Garlaige Citadel. Beneath the citadel, they begin digging a secret tunnel to traffic Tarutaru through and bring them up and around the Yagudo army. *The Garlaige Citadel Massacre **Having tracked the San d'Orian knights to Garlaige Citadel, the Orcs from the north alert the Yagudo to their whereabouts. **Waiting until the moment the tunnels deep within Garlaige Citadel are near complete, the Yagudo, using a secret entrance that they had discovered, infiltrate the citadel and attack in the thousands. The knights trapped deep underground are killed before they can react. Their vengeful spirits would continue to wander the depths of Garlaige Citadel for years to come. *With all outside support cut off, the Shadow Lord sends additional forces to Mindartia and masses 30,000 of his best troops for the impending invasion of Windhurst. *Shortly after the fall of Garlaige Citadel, the Orcs launch an invasion on the San d’Orian monastery, Davoi. *The Battle of Windurst **The second siege of Windurst begins with a special unit of Tzee Xicu's army, equipped with magic-resistant armor, successfully besieging Fort Karugo-Narugo. The Shadow Lord's forces then invade Windurst directly, entering the nation using the magical defense devices that Tzee Xicu used to escape the town as a youth. **The beastmen forces march on Odin's Gate, flooding into Windurst Waters. With less than a thousand troops protecting the city the Tarutaru unleash their magic upon the invaders, but are largely ignored by the masses. The Federation forces are overwhelmed by the beastmen, and are eventually pushed back to Windurst Walls, where the remainder of their forces make a last stand. During this time, the lower levels of Windurst Walls are flooded. **Just as it looks like Windurst would be taken by the Beastmen, Karaha-Baruha appears alongside the Terrestrial Avatar, Fenrir. As Fenrir attacks the beastmen hordes, the hordes flee from the battlefield and just as quickly as the two appeared, Karaha-Baruha and Fenrir vanish without a trace. *King Destin of San d'Oria become increasingly concerned about the Orcish Empire's amassing forces, and becomes even more concerned after he hears of the invasion of Davoi. He knows that San d'Oria could not withstand another siege. To avoid this imminent attack, a plan is put into motion in which a Royal Knight is sent to Davoi carrying documents about the powerful weapon Lightbringer which was thought to be housed at the Tavnazian Peninsula. If all went as planned, this rumour would divert the attention of the Orcish Empire from the Kingdom of San d'Oria and to the Tavnazian Marquisate. *Not completely intent on betraying their allies in Tavnazia, the King of San d'Oria informs the Republic of Bastok, the Federation of Windurst, the Grand Duchy of Jeuno, and the Empire of Aht Urhgan of the impending assault on the Tavnazian Marquisate. Bastok, Windhurst, and Jeuno all agree to send in soldiers along with San d'Oria to help defend the Marquisate. The Empire of Aht Urhgan, however, refuses to send any soldiers or supplies to Tavnazia, despite the fact that they had been their allies for generations. *Refugees begin evacuating the Tavnazian Marquisate in masses out of fear of the impending beastmen assault. Various sea vessels in Tavnazia agree to take in a number of the refugees so that they can be taken to safety. Among chaos, the young Jakoh Wahcondolo, through her mother's insistence, was accepted aboard a departing merchant vessel already overflowing with refugees. *The ship in which Jakoh Wahcondolo is aboard capsizes in violent weather, leaving the Mithran girl to drift on the ocean for days, clinging to a piece of the battered vessel. She was eventually picked up by the Bastore pirate Gilgamesh. *The forces from the Kingdom of San d'Oria, the Republic of Bastok, the Federation of Windurst, and the Grand Duchy of Jeuno arrive in the the Tavnazian Marquisate to help defend it from the oncoming Orcish invasion. *The Battle of Tavnazia: **An army of 100,000 Orcs attack Tavnazia. Bastok's Musketeer's are the first to respond to the breach, and the San d'Orian Royal Knights as well as the Mithran Mercenaries soon join them as Windurst's mages support them from the back lines. The situation becomes more desperate as the Orcs use Behemoths to tear down the stronghold's fortified walls, creating even larger breaches in Tavnazia's already weakened defense. **The remaining civilian's begin to flee Tavnazia using underground tunnels to escape. Among these civilians is the young Aldo and his elder sister Emylin, who are cut off by Orcish soldiers before they can make it deep into the tunnels. They flee from their pursuers, but only Aldo escapes alive. **Every last allied soldier is slaughtered. 863 *The nations are united by Kam’lanaut under Jeuno. *The Airship prototype “First Ship” is invented by Cid. *The united nations push north to destroy the Shadow Lord. *The Bastok champion, Volker, accompanied by a group of heroes, defeat the Shadow Lord. Age of Adventurers *Consulates are created within each nation. *Airship travel becomes a common mode of transportation. *The nations begin employing “adventurers” to combat the rebel groups left over from the Shadow Lord’s armies. *The Conflict tournament is reinstated. 871 *Now a pirate Jakoh Wahcondalo becomes involved in a duel to decide fishing rights between the pirates of Norg and the fisherwomen of Kazham. At the behest of Chieftainness Romaa Mihgo, Jakoh becomes a citizen of Kazham. 879 *Romaa Mihgo declares her retirement from Mithra Chieftainess and elects Jakoh as her replacement. *Nanaa Mihgo leaves Kazham out of jealousy over not being elected Chieftainess and becomes the "Cat Burglar of Windurst". Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Chronologies